Cassius the Sergal
Cassius is a Male, Eastern Sergal situated in Out Ring, Gold Ring within the New Age canon on Planet Tal. Profile Appearance Cassius was born an eastern sergal with steel blue fur and light blue eyes. Inspired by Rain Silves, at an early age - his parents decided to mutilate his tongue in her honour to bring prestige to the family. As a result of this he has a forked tongue. At around the age of 3, he had grown out all of his grey fur into a stunning teal colour. However it was only a few years later that his experiments with nature had changed his appearance yet again. In current time, he is 13 Tal years old standing at 6'5" tall. The whites of his fur transformed black, and the teal fur transitioned to a bright royal blue. On his now royal blue fur are stripes, similar to the Earths' tigers, flaunting navy and cyan. His nails mutated slightly from white to aquamarine and the iris of his eyes from light blue to a golden yellow. Since leaving the clan his mane has always been longer than shoulder length. This is due to the lack of money for a haircut and general laziness. Because of this, he will find that his hair gets in the way of his work a lot, this tends to mean that he will tie it up on occasion into a pony-tail or a plait Personality Very Dominant, lots of self-confidence, only really talks to those close to him. He's rarely in a good mood but if you do catch him in a good mood, he will talk, laugh and socialize but he can become bored and snap easily. If he becomes angry, he will not hesitate to shed blood. Biography Early Life (Age 0 to 7) Cassius is an Eastern Sergal born of his Northern mother and Eastern father in the Reono clan. Both of his parents were very spiritually inclined which led Cassius to have an upbringing and curiosity in the world around him. Often he would spend most of his time out in the forests that surrounded his home, under the supervision of the family’s companion, Amicus the Talyxian Stalker . Due to the aforementioned spirituality in Cassius’ home, his parents decided to split his tongue. This was because of a belief that a split tongue would make their son powerful in his adulthood and bring prestige to the family. As Cassius grew older his curiosity of nature grew with him, he started to collect and document different plants and animals, often leading to experiements that were deemed unethical by most. However, he did not see it this way, he only wanted to document the world around him to understand it better. As he started to learn more about the world around him, his parents became more concerned, their son didn’t respect nature in the way that they had. Mutation (Age 7 to 8) By this point in Cassius’ life, he had been experimenting with mixing different biomatter, which due to the biology of Tals’ creatures had created some interesting results. One day whilst mixing some unknown plant/animal material, he created an elixir that when disturbed would glow a luminous blue. (Similar to The Milky Seas Effect we see on Earth) Since he could not force his companion Amicus to try his experiments, he tended to try them himself. Most of the time they had no effect, however this one proved different. The concoction was sweet and non-viscous, almost like a watery nectar. For the first few weeks, nothing seemed to happen until the fourth week where he noticed his nails turning blue. Slowly, week by week, his fur had begun to grow out darker and his eyes turning from a light blue to a golden yellow. This was worrying for his family and the community he lived in as they thought of his experiments to be a type of “witch craft” and this only further confirmed their suspicions. A full year went past after he had first taken the strange liquid, he had now completely mutated to the patterns he shows in his adult hood. He did not seem to mind this, it was only his peers and community that did not approve and he was ostracised from most social gatherings. His only companions at this point in his life were his parents and Amicus. Leaving home (Age 9) The judgement in his community had grown tremendous amounts since his mutation. So much so, that many had been shunning his parents as well as Cassius. This was very troublesome for his parents as they had to choose between their livelihood or their son. They would suggest to him about seeing a doctor in Gold Ring to try and fix his condition or trying to cover his fur with hair dyes and clothes. This angered Cassius, he wanted to be accepted for his unusual intelligence and to further the development of medicines in his community. However, he could see that they were too simple of people, their spiritual ways would never let them understand or accept what he’s doing as being helpful. He felt he had no choice but to move to Gold Ring where his ideas and looks were more likely to be accepted. With the little money he had and plenty of supplies from his parents, he said his final goodbyes to his parents and set off on horse with Amicus across the desert to Gold Ring. Adult Life (Age 9 to present day) Gold Ring was not what Cassius had expected. They were more accepting of his looks, however, there were laws surrounding the dealing and manufacturing of medicines that he had not been following. He had tried to set up shop to earn money off of his creations, however was stopped promptly by The Gold Ring Vigilance Committee. Because concocting potions and elixirs was all he knew, he had no choice but to move to Out Ring where he is accepted as long as he sells illegal substances to the female Nevreans who reside there. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Male